lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190201032831
Hiiii! So, as you guys probably all know, book 8 is called Legacy!!!!!!!! I know it's a bit predictable, but I reaalllly like it- it's got me so hyped Anywyas, for the book title release, I wrote a story. It's kinda sad... but not really, you'll see ...:) Enjoy! The whole world slowed down, tilting and wobbling. Or at least that’s how Keefe saw it as he stumbled, tipping over. He saw the shrouded figure in front of him shake back her hood, dragging her sword through the dirt. Keefe watched as his mother approached him while he clutched the wound in his side. ' '“It would be a waste of your legacy for you to go so early. That’s all you were worth for,” Lady Gisela sighed, her voice cold and haughty. ' '''Keefe sucked in a breath at the mention of his haunting legacy, the sound of metal dragging through the dirt a tick-tocking countdown of his life. Seconds slowed to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to years- to all the years he had lived. ' ----- ''Five-year-old Keefe tugged at his dad’s jacket, wanting to show him the pretty ladybug he had found in the garden. His dad shoved Keefe’s hand away, flinging the ladybug away. Keefe made a sound of protest, and Cassius turned swiftly, face-level with the boy. '' ''“Be quiet, would you? You’re not going to do any good chasing bugs around. Go make yourself useful. For once.”'' ''Keefe recoiled into the grasp of his mother. She smiled down at him.'' ''“Don’t worry, Keefe. You’ll see, you’ll be useful.” Her eyes took on a glint, that at the time held an emotion he hadn’t been able to name. Now, he knew what it was: hate.'' ''----'' ''Keefe was fourteen now and was- at the moment- ditching class. He did that a lot now. People thought it was because he was bored, or because he was the school’s local prankster. But it wasn't that. He didn’t really care about his classes anymore. All they talked about was the perfect Elvin world and all the perfect Elvin things that went along with it. But they were wrong, and Keefe was sure of it. If this world was ‘perfect’, why had his father left again the day before, his mom screaming curse at his retreating back? Why did his house always either seem eerily empty or full of arguments? Keefe couldn’t see how that was anyone’s ideas of even mediocre, much less perfect. He sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall. His eyes fluttered shut, and when he opened them again he caught sight of a blonde- haired girl, with… brown eyes? Keefe realized this must be the great Sophie Foster, the girl Fitz had been gushing about just that morning. '' ''“You must be lost,” he said, sliding his trademark smirk on. She turned, and Keefe caught the full gaze of her golden-flecked eyes. With that, Keefe stepped onto a path that he would never be able to turn back on. '' ''He realized, later, a few weeks after he first met her, that she was different, she had some sort of spark that intrigued Keefe. She was breathtaking… she was….'' ''Keefe caught himself and squashed those thoughts away.'' ''He had heard how Fitz talked about her. He knew that if Fitz liked her, then he would stand no chance. He would just mess everything up anyways. That’s what his father always said. '' 'Maybe that what I’m destined to do, Keefe thought bitterly, I was born to mess things up. ' ''-----'' ''Keefe, 15- years old, slid down the wall, his head buried in his hands. It was his fault. He had seen it in the anger of Grady’s eyes, the horror of Sandor’s, even the shock in Sophie’s. But most of all, it had been the way everyone had accepted his mistake, the way they had expected him to do something wrong. The caches were fake. Of course. He had been the one to plant the tracker that almost got Sophie killed. Of course. That’s all he did nowadays. That’s all he ever had done. Why had he expected for things to change?'' ''“My Legacy,” Keefe tested the words out, "My Legacy is to bring everyone around me down." He knew, the second he said it, that it was true. '' ''Whatever his mother had wanted, it was something that would only hurt the ones he loved. '' ''Or maybe, that was just Keefe. He didn’t know anymore.'' '----' 'Keefe heard the sounds of his mother’s approaching footsteps, the sound in time with his heartbeat. ' ''Legacy.'' 'His Legacy was a burden, a burden to him and everyone around him. ' ''Legacy''.' '“Giving up so easily, son? I guess you really were useless. Your father was right.” Gisela sneered.' '''Keefe growled, and gritted out, “My father is dead. You killed him.”' Legacy. He was only created to fulfill his Legacy. That was how it was meant to be. Maybe, he really was useless. ' '“Oh, I can’t wait to see the Moonlark and her little friends cry,” his mother laughed. ''' '''Her words were like a slap in the face. He remembered Sophie’s laugh, Biana’s bravery, Dex’s smile, Fit’z jokes, Tam’s saltiness, and Linh’s kindness. Legacy''.' '''His legacy was a hulking beast, a shadow that would haunt him. He shouldn’t escape what he was built to do. ' '''''That was the rule. Keefe stood up, shakily adjusting the grip on his dagger. He faced Gisela, a swirl of darkness growing between them before he broke it with a smirk that sent his mother stumbling back a step in shock. But, weren’t rules made to be broken?